The Fox hunt
by mollydegraaf
Summary: sequel to A new case; Chandler s Team and DS Thomas investigate a series of drug related killings in Camden and Soho. Kent goes undercover to get into the addict scene in order to discover the dealers to be attacked next. - I intended to write just a short story but then my imagination got me carried away. I hope you enjoy the case. Feel free to comment.
1. Chapter 1

When Emerson Kent arrived back at the police station he found Joe Chandler and Ian Thomas leaning against his DI´s car. Chatting away cheerfully. That is awkward, he thought, I´ve never seen him as cordial with an almost stranger, in fact I´ve never seen him this way at all. „Ah DC Kent" Chandler said as he caught sight of the young man „excellent choice of clothes for tonight´s venture." The DI seemed in an astonishingly good mood „We´ll be having a good time working. But first let´s grab a bite"  
He received a broad grin from both the detectives and then they all entered the car. DS Thomas was driving and Chandler turned around to instruct the younger. „We´ll be hopping the gay clubs down in Soho and Camden. We´ll enter separately, pretend to look for a flirt and try to find out about Jason discreetly. After about an hour DS Thomas will send a text to both of us. This is when we find each other and pretend to go home together. You´ll not leave by yourself. I don´t intend to repeat the incident with the Krays." Oh god, Emerson started getting nervous, I can´t do this, what if he realizes that I won´t be acting that part. Suddenly it became really hot in the car, „Would you open the window, please?" „Ah boy, you don´t need to be nervous, I heard that Joe´s a real good kisser. Not as uptight as he seems." „Stop it Ian! You are scaring him. Kent this will not be uncomfortable, I promise. What do you think about sushi?" He cleared his throat „Sushi would be great." „Okay, Sushi it is then."

* * *

Through a miso soup, an enormous plate of mixed sushi, which the all shared, and a few sake Emerson had time to wonder about the relationship those two men were sharing. It was astounding, although completely different these two seemed to have entered a symbiosis. DS Thomas wasn´t estranged at all by Chandlers OCD behaviour while being the most laid back person Kent had ever acquainted. At the same time the DI was not only much more relaxed then usual, he didn´t snap his rubber band once, he wasn´t even discomforted by Thomas´ rough and heartfelt and loud laughter when he slapped him on the shoulder.  
Kent couldn´t make out what it was. Was it that the two of them were of the same age, the same intellect, was it their mutual interest in Cricket? As unlike these two detectives were they had just clicked. That was the only thing that made sense. But it didn´t matter since they had a real wonderful time.  
Kent knew the first stop. He´d been here once or twice before a couple of years ago with his last boyfriend. It was a nice location with a good crowd. He was really relieved that the first club was one he really liked. „I´ll find you in one hour" Chandler said. And Kent quickly moved to the entrance. „Joe, you do realize how the kid looks at you, don´t you?" „I have no idea what you´re talking about." „Like he worships the ground you´re walking on. Like Dennis Milton when we were in our third year at Oxford." Speechless DI Chandler stared at his old friend.

* * *

Their first stop had not given them any new information at all. Except for a really discomposed young man who had mistaken Kent for his boyfriend nothing really had happend when the text from DS Thomas let his phone vibrate. „Lewis, where the bloody hell have you been, you don´t answer your phone... oh I´m so sorry. I thought you were somebody else." He looked quite disappointed and worried. Kent for some reason didn´t forget this bewildered look for the rest of the night.  
The club had a second level from where you could look down on the dance floor. So he went there to dance until Joe Chandler would find him. If you needed to be found he figured this would be the best spot. Besides the DJ just had put on a Placebo song. And as he danced with his eyes closed he felt all the attention he drew to himself. He still had it, and it felt great to bath in that feeling again. The black Prada shirt, the dark blue jeans and his dark curls still did the magic.  
This was when he felt a tall man dancing at him from behind, so close he felt the breath on his neck and the DI´s voice whispered in his ear „Hello handsome." Goosebumps ran all over Emerson´s body and for a moment he thought he would faint. But eventually he got a grip on himself and turned around. Enjoy it, he thought, be flirty and sweet as much as you like he´ll just think about what a great actor you are. So he pulled the doe eyed trick, softly touching his bosses forearm „Hello handsome yourself." And they were slow dancing for another two songs when Chandler said „Come on let´s go." as if it meant so much more and grabbed the young DC around the waist and they left.  
„What a cute couple you make" Sergent Thomas commented as they slipped into the car. „Did you find anything?" Neither one had gathered any new information on the Jason Bakers whereabouts. They pulled of the same thing in an other location getting almost the same result.

* * *

The third club was more fancy than the ones before and the men were either really young or at the end of their forties. So both of the detectives really stood out. It felt like an eternity to wait for the DS´ text. But Kent had found out that Baker had been here Thursday and had left with Steve a podgy, small man with thick glasses and no hair. But the description indicated as he might have a lack of beauty he did not of money and that Jason hadn´t left with him for the first time that evening.  
As the DC stood at the bar, feeling like prey to the one half and like competition to the other half of the crowd, someone tapped him on the shoulder. If anyone would stand out even more like him or DI Chandler it was this man. „Hi, I´m Eric." in the beginning of his thirties and even taller than Chandler, with marble skin and deep chocolate brown eyes and blond hair. Kent was thrown back by so much beauty that it took him some split seconds too long to answer. „Hi Eric, Nice to meet you." If he hadn´t been on duty he´d have followed the guy anywhere.  
„Hey lad, you want a drink?" Joe´s appearance broke the spell that stranger had seemed to put Kent under. Distracted, the young DC totally fell out of his role and Chandler realized that his friend had been right. And whilst he always thought the DC didn´t have a girlfriend because of the anti social work schedule police men had or that he was too shy it simply was a fact that Emerson Kent was not into girls at all.  
Somehow Chandler and Kent managed to leave without too much notice and without imitating the game of fox hunt the other men were playing at that club. „Ugh, I felt dirty, like a piece of meat, in there." Kent told Chandler in a sudden mood of confidentiality while they were walking to the car arm in arm to maintain their cover. „I know, I felt like a barbarian." he answered.

* * *

DS Thomas jumped out of his sleep when Chandler and Kent slammed their doors shut. „Let´s call it a night, shall we? I´ll drop you off at home, Ian" „That´s really kind of you, sweetie." the DS yawned and Chandler grinned as he looked in the rear mirror. He put on a CD and Emerson started slipping into sleep as he listened to the jazz sounds.  
He awoke from Chandler slightly shaking him by the shoulder. „Kent, Kent wake up. We´re at my place now. You can stay the night in the guest room if you like. Or you need to tell me where you live so I can take you home." "The guest room is fine, sir." - The guest room is more than fine, it´s more fine then my entire apartment, was the first thing that sprang into Kents sleepy thoughts as he entered Chandlers home. The big rooms which were exquisitely furnished confirmed what the DI´s appearance had suggested all along. That Chandlers had been a wealthy family for a very, very long time. And as the young detective slipped under the white covers, surrounded by the fresh oceanlike scent that was Chandler´s, he was simply too tired to silence his arousal by masturbating.

* * *

Jason woke up in the middle of the night cold but sweaty from the withdrawal. The crust of his dried blood pulling on his skin. And as he listened into the silence he heard the others breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Kent woke from a deep and recharging sleep. He got a whiff from fresh coffee mixed with the crisp scent that followed Joseph Chandler around everywhere and let himself drop back into the pillows with a sigh. Emerson you´ll get your heart not only broken but grinded and fed to the fish in the Thames, he thought. If you stay close like this, how long do you suppose you can control yourself. He pulled the covers over his head to muffle a frustrated groan.  
In the dining room he found a neatly arranged small breakfast and Joseph Chandler standing outside on the balcony, holding a cup and gazing into the morning. „Good morning, Sir" the figure turned „oh good morning, I didn´t expect you to be up so early." „What time is it?" „Half past eight. I thought we go to the station about noon, since we got in really late yesterday. Please excuse my appearance I thought you´d sleep longer." „I always get up at seven thirty, sir. No matter what day or when I got to bed." „Me too." the two looked at each other for a while and shortly before the pause became awkward Chandler said „please, Kent, sit down and have breakfast. Do you need some clothes to change?" „Thank you, but I thought I´ll be going home and change there." „Good, I´ll get ready then." Chandler said and left the room.  
While Emerson ate his delicious breakfast he heard his DI fulfill his morning procedure, which he imagined to be like a ritual, surely consisting of the most random activities like few squats and showering, but carefully put in a sequence almost religiously followed to be in that exact same order every single day. When Emerson had finished he cleaned everything so he wouldn´t be an imposition and strolled through the apartment. He was a detective after all and that comes along with a certain amount of curiosity. When he past the bathroom, he couldn´t help but recognize that Chandler had left the door a crack open, and Kent was seduced to at least catch a glimpse of the man who caused that burning desire within him.  
Chandler was shampooing his blond head, had his eyes closed to protect them from the soap. He turned blindly to the valve and while elevating his arms to wash out the shampoo the blades of his shoulders created a hollow in which Emerson would have loved to bury his face in. He forcefully made himself turn away right that second and walked into the living room. Heavily breathing from that excitement trying to steady himself. You´ll get yourself in so much trouble.  
Chandler´s living room held numerous shelves filled with all sorts of books, mostly literature but also many about history and cricket as well as a vast record collection. A grand piano made the center of the room with a modern leather couch facing towards it. On the coffee table he found the book that Chandler seemed to be reading right now. Robert Musil - the man without qualities. There was no TV but a fairly expensive stereo and the only decoration was a huge expressionistic painting covering two thirds of a wall. Kent went closer to the shelves to examine the book collection when he found a little picture showing three young men in their early twenties on what appeared to be a sailing boat. One of them Chandler of course with the his wheat coloured hair and a broad wide smile having his arms around the shoulders of two other men. The one on his right, looking right at the camera as well, was none else then DS Thomas and to his left, a bit smaller then the other two was a pale, pretty young man who´s face was covered in freckles and who´s emerald green eyes where caught in that moment when he threw an admiring glance at the young Joseph Chandler.  
„You´re ready?" - Kent almost jumped, he was so absorbed in looking at the picture that he didn´t notice the DI coming into the living room. „sorry. I didn´t mean to pry. You knew DS Thomas before?" „It´s okay. Yes we´ve been friends since college. His wife took that picture actually." „Who is the third man in the photo." Suddenly Chandlers facial expression completely shut down. „That´s Dennis. Let´s go." Turned and left the room.  
On the way to Kents place, they remained in silence. Emerson made his boss a cup of green tea, and thanked god for his flatmate Ron hadn´t been home the last couple days. He was able to create shambles out of an orderly room within few seconds. On an embarrassment scale, the DI coming into a Ron-treated apartment ranked very close to being caught watching him take a shower. Kent got ready quickly and the two detectives drove to work.

* * *

„Now, thanks to the outstanding work of DC Kent, we were" wolf whistles interrupted DS Thomas, along with some clapping „we were able to confirm that Jason had left the Mercury with a person named Steve." he continued. „My guys over in Camden haven´t been lazy and checked few of the hustlers if one of them knows a client fitting the personal description. And of course on of them did. Steve Lonington, 57 years old, no priors, is a business lawyer with Fredricksen and Company down in Westminster. The hustler describes him as good natured, never goes for the real young ones. Sometimes he let´s the hustlers stay longer. We check him out tonight.  
Meanwhile the ballistic results from the O´Hare killing weapon are in. Same weapon that killed Obatego and our first victim Timothy Fock. O´Hare and Fock look like the job was done professionally." „But what pro would be as stupid as to let a potential witness survive?" DS Miles interrupted. „Good point. That´s also what my gut is telling me detective. This does not add up. Baker testified that the killer was suddenly in and out. He did hardly speak to Obatego just told him to kneel down and executed him. He didn´t ring the bell nor were there any signs of forced entry. He was so silent, Jason said, that he didn´t even know whether the man was gone or not. That´s why we found him 5 hours later in the bathroom." „Strange" „Tell us again" Riley demanded „the Albanians and the Russians want to split up the North of London and kick out the Arabian mob. Why kill three low level distributors?" „To run their finances down before kicking them out of business entirely. O´Hare and Fock had connections with the Irish. The Irish purchase their opiates from the Arabians in exchange for American weapons. Obatego was always a distributor for the Arabians. If you cut out the middlemen you break the connection between supply and customer creating a vacuum." „How many more middlemen are there?" Chandler asked. „Seven that we know of."  
„Ed, can you dig into this? Any cases that are connected to one group taking over the turf from another. Anything you can find." „Of course Joe." „Meanwhile we have to find a way single out the middle men the Albanians and Russians want to get rid of. Someone needs to go undercover on the customer side to find out who´s taking up the victims´ quota." DS Thomas look straight at Kent „Me?" the youngest pointed his index finger in disbelieve to himself.  
„No, Ian, wait a minute here." the DI stepped in „this is way to dangerous." „With all due respect Joe" Miles interfered „who else? I´m too old, to be a junkie. Mansell is to chubby so is Riley" „Thanks" „sorry, and you couldn´t pretent to be a hustler for a minute without - literally - fucking up your cover by counting and sorting the condoms. There is no list of possible candidates here." Kent swallowed „I have to be a hustler?" „That would be the easiest." DS Thomas answered. In this moment nobody wanted to switch places with DC Kent, even Mansell stopped himself to make fun of him as he looked like a forsaken puppy.  
„I´ve never been undercover before." „What about yesterday night" Riley asked „that was undercover" „Yes - but not like becoming a different person and not that you´re life depends on how good you play your role." „Oh goober, you´ll be fine. Talk to Miles he has been undercover a couple times" „Had a natural talent as son of a pickpocket. Look son, the easiest way to lie is to tell a partial truth. Where you from?" „Bexley." „Nah that doesn´t work, where did your grandparents live." „Swanage." „That will do. And you know Swanage a bit?" „There is not much to know." „Great, you had a nickname as a kid or teen, or a second name?" „Pip." „There you go. You´re Pip from Swanage. All new in London. Don´t make it too difficult, if there is a question you didn´t expect answer close enough to the truth." „DC Kent, would you come to my office please?" And as Emerson scuffed through the incident room Miles added: „We´ll all be looking out for you, lad, don´t you worry."  
„Please sit down." Chandler referred to the seats in the back of his office. „Have you ever been undercover before?" DS Thomas asked him. He shook his head „well, you first of all need a good story, practise it. Don´t make it to big at first and let your character develop as you go, but you must know the cornerstones by heart. If I woke you at 3:30 in the morning you must be able to slip into that role." He nodded „We have a little flat for you on Chalton Street, you will live in during that time. You´ll take over Jason Baker´s spot on the game. Miles, Mansell, Chandler and I do the punter´s part. Your aim is to get to know one or two of the boys to get inside. Here, I picked something up for you." Thomas threw a paper bag at Kent „I think it should be the right size."

* * *

Two hours later Kent slammed the back door of Chandler´s car behind him and he toddled off towards a shabby apartment building. „I´m still not convinced that this is a good idea. I mean look at him." „Joe, if you have a better suggestion, tell me. He´s perfect and you should give him more credit." „I give him credit, he´s just fragile and inexperienced, that´s all." „Fragile?!" Thomas lifted an eyebrow and Miles jerked his head bewildered at this remark. „Steve, you have a fatherly relationship towards Kent. Explain to DS Thomas what I´m talking about." „Yes I do, but you don´t. Emerson Kent adores you in an almost unhealthy way. Calling your relationship fatherly is bending the truth to the breaking point." Unnerved Joe Chandler turned the car key „Fine, have it your way. We go to talk to Lonington now." And after some driving „I just don´t want him to get hurt again."

* * *

„Yes, Jason and I left the Mercury together at, I think, two o´clock. I´m really fond of him he´s a good kid." „Really" Miles said wryly. „Well, not in a common reception of things. But he struggled from early childhood on and still isn´t a sly bastard like most of them are." „What do you mean?" „Well most of them you can´t leave by themselves. They´d even steal the toilet brush. Jason has a good sense of trust and would not betray trust when it was given to him. He is not educated but smart and witty. If he´d had better luck with his parents he might have become an active part of society." „When did Jason leave?" „Oh didn´t even come with me here." „He didn´t?" „No - we went to Carnaby Burger first. I always take Jason for a meal, I know what I pay him for the job goes right into drugs and most of the times he has not eaten for days. So I let him pick the place and buy him some food. When I came back from the bathroom there, Jason told me he had changed his mind." „Does that happen often?" „No, but once in a while. When something better comes around for example." „And was that the case?" „I don´t think so. There were just us and two teenage girls grabbing a late night bite."  
„When something better comes around, he just leaves you there. It must be very frustrating to be rejected like that." Miles asked. „Well we have a business relation. Sometimes Jason wants something out of it to. If he can get the same money from a more attractive guy, he will do it." „But what about your money." „I don´t pay Jason up front. We have a business relation based on trust, we stay together for some time and depending how many jobs he did I pay him before he leaves."  
„Sounds quite unusual." „It is. It works because Jason and me we like each other." This was answered with quizzical expressions on all three detectives faces „No, not like that. As persons. Yes we have a sexual relationship where I pay him, but I still appreciate him for his personality. And I am under the impression that´s vice versa."  
„So he said he had changed his mind. What happend then?" Chandler wondered. „I payed for his food and left to go home. At 2:45 I was here." „Can somebody verify that?" „Yes, I took a cab from there. Give me a moment I have the receipt somewhere." „Well that´s foresighted" Miles hissed between his teeth. He didn´t give himself the appearance that he liked Lonington a single bit.  
Lonington was offended by that comment. „Excuse me, sir. What are you implying?" „Nothing I simply stated that having a taxi receipt handy for an alibi is very proactive." „Steve" Chandler tried to appease. „Detective Sergent Miles, I tend to be an absentminded person. I have been my entire live. And after many lost properties of mine I decided that asking the driver for a receipt is cheaper than buying the most random objects over and over again. I can present you a receipt for every cab ride I took in the last 2 months."  
He handed them the small piece of paper and said „Please, leave now." When the door shut behind them the DI asked his Sergent a little piqued „ I thought you weren´t a homophob?" „I´m not. I just don´t like an ugly old prick like me being a sexual predator to the young and depending. I don´t care whether those are girls or boys. I think he get´s more out of it then he should. Screw the samaritan act. He comes out on top."


	3. Chapter 3

„Jason awake!" the water was ice cold „Pilatus is waiting for you." And before he could get up he was yanked into the next room. And when he looked up and recognized the room he understood that the torture he had suffered two days before was to be repeated. „What do you want from me?" Jason sobbed. „I want you to be pure, my son. Your sins, all shall be forgiven. But this will need sacrifice."

* * *

„My shirt is soaking. Joe dressing like this in such weather is insane." Miles took of his jacket and tie."Can we please pause the dress code you established until it cools down? Maybe short sleeved shirts?" A heat wave had struck London a day ago and was forecast to hold on for at least two more weeks. „Under two conditions" Chandler answered „one, the tie stays. Two you join Ian and me for a drink." „He´s got a tie obsession, Steve. I think it probably started with the first school uniform. Ever since he feels the need to dress up for duty. I´ve never seen him without a tie in seminars or lectures."  
DS Miles smiled „I can imagine" „Well, there has to be a distinction between work and leisure, don´t you think. It´s respectful." „How do you dress up leisurely then?" Miles asked amused. „I wear a smoking."

At Miles´ favourite pub the three of them sat on a round table. It felt almost tropical in there as the heat outside caused every fluid to vaporate. So the cold ale was a welcome refreshment. „I would have never assumed you two were friends." Miles was really interested in how such diverse individuals choose each other for best mates. „How did this happen?"  
„May I?" „Be my guest, Ian." Chandler always enjoyed listening to their story. „As you can imagine I was a rebel going to college. Listening to underground music, wearing black and responded to establishment with my very own snobbish arrogance of an alternative. I didn´t care about college or a career or any kind of future. All I was interested in was music. I selected criminology because it sounded freakish. Since I wasn´t eager to accomplish anything I was late permanently and barely kept up with the schedule, distracting lectures by flirting with the girls in the row in front of me and discussing the latest cool records. My parents were at their wit´s end.  
And then there was Joseph Chandler. The perfect student who aced all the tests showing up in a three piece suit. Soon to be the laughing stock of the semester. Keeping to himself was not helping with that.  
After the first semester each of us had built his reputation. Joe the nerdy loner, nobody really knew and me the charming popular blighter. I couldn´t stand him." „Steve, your beer will get stale pretty soon." Chandler said chuckling as Miles was listening so closely he forgot to drink. „Oh yes, get on, get on." he said to the other DS and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
„But one day all this changed. My band member Kyle, who was a student in the fine arts faculty had volunteered to help with the stage design of a musical. When I picked him up for practise I passed a door and my ear caught a fantastic mournful jazz melody. I followed the sounds inside the room to make the most astonishing discovery. Joseph Chandler sitting at the piano in jeans and t-shirt, closed eyes, his cheeks wet with tears playing the most powerful melancholic tune I´d ever heard.  
So I silently sat down on the floor not to disturb him and listened for two hours. That was when he finally had stopped crying but unfortunately was also finished playing. Afterwards we went to the local pub and got awfully drunk and from this moment on we hardly left each others side anymore."  
„What were you crying about Joe?" „It was the three year anniversary of my mothers suicide. She had never recovered from the death of my father." „Oh dear" Miles was shocked „that´s a cruel fate for such a young person. I´m so sorry, Joe. You mind me asking what he died from?" „He received a letter bomb from the IRA in 1977 and succumbed to his injuries four days later." After all those years the DI still felt the hot sting to his stomach when he said those facts out loud. There are some wounds that just don´t mend. „Your father was commander Robert Chandler?" „Yes." „I remember that. I had just started my service back then."  
For some moments they sat in silence, each one of them following their own thoughts until DS Thomas got up „Let´s get another round and then I will get to the funny part of the story." It turned out to be a really long night with several rounds. Ian Thomas was an hilarious narrater of old times stories didn´t get tried of telling on after the other. Miles enjoyed each and every one, not only because they reminded him of his own day as a rascal twen but he got to see a side of DI Chandler he never thought would exist. Ian Thomas shared countless anecdotes among them bar fights, gigs the two had played with their band and a trip to brasil. An especially funny story was how DS Thomas met and later married his wife Hannah.  
Couple times the name Dennis dropped in those stories. „So who is Dennis then?" „That has to be spared for some other day, Steve. Since we just decided to enjoy the evening. Unless you really want to see your DI cry like a baby." Chandler said after an awkward pause and meaningful glances were exchanged between him and DS Thomas. „No I don´t intent to." They left the bar at the last call and shared a cab in order to go home.

* * *

In a tiny flat on Chalton Street Emerson Kent watched the fourth Harvey Keitel movie in a row. He had started with reservoir dogs which turned out not to be the best idea. Since then he´d been really worked up about the entire undercover investigation and nothing could distract him from that. Because there is nothing to do here, he thought.  
He had shopped some groceries and had prepared a secret storage space for the documents and notes on the investigation, just like DS Thomas had instructed him to. After that he had tried on his hustler outfit. Black jeans that fitted so tight that Emerson was afraid they would cut of his blood circulation, a small selection of band shirts and a green hoodie. Sneakers, a bandana and a baseball cap topped it off.  
Then he had practised how to cook up dope and after that how to give himself an i.v. injection. When he had learned something the last few years, it was that the little things mattered a lot. Close attention to detail was the secret to DI Chandlers successful investigations. But if tiny details could give away a murderer they could give away a copper undercover as well. And Kent was not willing to risk his life by sloppy preparation.  
The Laptop he had brought along was flickering from last the images of the movie Smoke. Two beers and his favorite movie had finally calmed him down. Let´s see what your live as Pip Leister from Swanage has in store for you, was his last thought before he finally went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

„Good morning everyone. So DS Miles, DS Thomas and me talked to Mr. Lonington yesterday and he provided us with our two new assignments. Mansell check the driver, who drove Lonington home thursday night." Chandler said handing the receipt to his DC „particularly ask him in what mood his passenger had been and if he remembers anything strange when he picked him up. Riley, since you are not undercover you should check Carnaby burgers for information. Our missing informant and his client went there to eat before they split up. Miles come with me."  
„We need to work out a schedule to pick up kent at least twice a day. I will go first around noon and maybe you do a second round on your way home. I suppose those are the best business times there." - Tock-tocktock. That was Buchan´s knock „Good morning you two." „Good morning, Ed." „Morn´n" „Well I dug into the case like you asked me to, Joe, and there is plenty. Ranging from historical cases like the most famous Al Capone to recent events in North London involving the Tottenham Boys and the Bombarcilar. Gangs have been changing like the seasons all along. There are constant power shifts going on in the underworld. Everywhere you look it is like the tide of the sea. Waves coming and going and then there is a high tide again washing over the shores and ..." Buchan paused when he heard a little bump. Miles had rested his forehead against his DI´s desk. „Ed" Chandler said, pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers and then looked up at the researcher again „we know how that works. Would you please tell us the significant difference you found regarding this case."  
"Unlike DS Thomas has put it, it´s not very common to abolish the infrastructures during a change of power" a huffy Buchan continued. „Usually there is a `change´ in the upper management, and then there is a merger.  
In 1990 in Bari Italy there was another pattern. The six dealers that mainly supplied the town with heroin were killed within few weeks. None of them was ranking high in the cosa nostra so there was no power struggle. A year later Mirian Dhamo had taken over the turf in Bari. He had supplanted the cosa nostra by taking over one of their least favorite businesses and afterwards taking everything else crumb by crumb. He is also known by `mbret i vogel prej Bari´ - the small king of Bari. This was the beginning of the Albanian mob. They managed to establish themselves along side the cosa nostra without starting a war."  
Now that he had captivated their attention Buchan was less pouty. „When I knew which gang I had to look into it was a piece of cake. In the last five years the albanian mob has taken over or achieved a mayor impact on the heroin syndicates in 34 cities worldwide. All this in the same pattern, eradicate the insignificant middlemen, substitute them with loyal followers of your own and control the market."  
He handed over a bunch of files, each one was titled with the cities name. „Hamburg - 17 kills, Bern - 9, Budapest - 24, Rome, Kiew, Barcelona, Lisbon, Genf, Miami, Sao Paolo, Portland - I don´t think this will stop at Camden." Chandler looked at his DS and then the shrill sound of the phone disrupted the silence. - „DI Chandler" - „Joe this is Ian. We have another murder."

* * *

DC Riley sat in the back room of Carnaby Burger with a gawky 18 year old, who´s spotty skin was either a sign of late puberty or an indicator that his diet mostly consisted of his workplace´s menu. „Okay David, we are looking for this young man, and the last he was seen was here on thursday around two o´clock at night. Do you remember him?" „Yes he was with an elderly guy, over at the window." „What happened exactly?" „Well the young had sat down at the window and the gaffer had ordered a pepper jack, posh fries and a chicken chili salad." „How do you remember this?" „Probably because they were such a strange couple. I mean the young guy was obviously in for the money and the old dude was just so goddam ugly. And then the old guy had asked me for the bathrooms and when he came back he payed and left." „Did the two have an argument or some sort of fight?" „No, I don´t think so. But there was someone else coming in and talking to him." he pointed on Baker´s photo. „But we were about to close so I had to clean up. I didn´t pay much attention" „Do you have CCTV?" „No, we don´t. But wait, Trish was here that night. She picked me up with her friend after they went out." „Would you call her please?" „She´s at school now, but I can text her."  
„Hi girls, I´m Megan Riley, London police. Thank you for coming." „No problem. I´m Patricia, this is Ava." „You were here thursday night?" „Yes, we picked up D, from his shift." Riley pulled out Jason Baker´s picture. „Do you remember this man?" The two girls answered in unison „Oh, yes of course." Riley smiled „Well he´s cute, isn´t he?" „Too bad that he´s gay" Ava added „and a hustler." „How could you tell?"  
„Because of that hideous old perv, he was with." Ava blurted out „Ugh, I´ve never seen someone this ugly" Patricia drawled. „Well, he gave him the elbow." „Who wouldn´t after the other had shown interest." Riley was very alert now „What happend?" „When the old fag had gone to the loo that guy came in. He was about thirty and god he was pretty." „Like an actor or model." „Really pretty face, deep brown eyes, blond hair." „I think the was scottish." Riley could tell that the girls both would have fancied the stranger as well. „Well he went up to the guy, whispered something, gave him some money and left again." „Girls you are really helpful here. Do you think you could come to the station with me and give a statement? Maybe describe the man further?" „Sure, why not." „As long as we don´t have to be at school."

* * *

Chandler and Thomas entered a fancy loft. The corner with wide ceiling windows held a studio. It was cluttered with piles of canvas. Some pieces were uncompleted, some blank. One of them was sitting on an easel, the blood and brain mass of it´s painter splashed all over and his lifeless body lay right in front of it. Chandler had to think of Julien, who was an artist and how he had said `enjoy my brains on your wall´ when he gave him his birthday persent. Now this once amusing comment would get a new meaning. I´ll probably have to take the picture down a for few days, Joe thought.  
„Hello Archie." „Hello Ian." The forensic doctor looked up „This is DI Chandler from Whitechaple, he is helping us with the investigation, Dr. Paulsen." „Nice meeting you" Joe said „Likewise. Like the others, classic execution. The killer let the victim kneel put the gun here at the protuberantia. This one was taller than the others that´s why the force of the bullet blew his face off and the entire neuro mass is all over the place. He also didn´t look down."  
The three of them stood around the corpse. „He was dead in a split second." Dr. Paulsen said „The projectile smashed the brainstem first thing, causing the blood vessels to dilate, blood pressure went down instantly and the heart stopped." „Aside from the medical facts, what kind of man, do you think, is our killer?" Dr. Paulsen was a bit surprised by the question „Why do you think this is relavant?" He was not used to be asked for anything else than his professional expertise „Well, you do see a lot of violent impact. Dr. Llewlyn who is the forensic expert in Whitechapel has helped me a lot with her insight to human nature. You are forensics but you´re also doctors. I value your different approach to the matter. And unlike me you have seen all four victims"  
Dr. Paulsen was visibly impressed „Yes I did." He stood up from his crouch „all of the victims were dead instantly like this one, executed by a shot in the neck. I think our killer is a professional maybe someone with a military back round, a headsman. He doesn´t enjoy the killing and his victims don´t suffer. All the crime scenes looked like he had surprised his victims in the middle of something very ordinary to them. He was painting, Fock was cooking, Obatego stood at his desk, he still had the money from his deal in one hand when he died and O´Hare sat on his couch reading a car magazine. His victims probably never even saw him. I think he is well prepared. Knows when they are home, how to get inside the apartment without leaving a trace and how to move in absolute silence."  
„So your suggestion is that he is spying on them, before he gets the job done?" Chandler asked „Exactly" „Thank you so much Dr. Paulsen." „My pleasure, Detectives."  
Thomas and Chandler took the stairs down. „How does Baker fit into this? I really don´t get it, Joe." „Me neither. But Ed has found a connection to the Albanian mob with killings in 34 cities within 5 years. I think we have a pretty good hint at where this is going. We have to find the next victims. - Well I have to go, be DC Kent´s first client today." „Okay. Would you send me a copy of those files?"

* * *

It was 12:30 now and Kent had been in for quite a ride. His first stop had been the WPD, where he had planned to wait for a while to observe the crowd and later to talk to a social worker, pretending he didn´t have a place to stay. When he had entered the waiting area he was sure everyone would stare at him because he was obviously a copper and he would blow his cover immediately - but, surprise - not at all. In fact everyone was so absorbed in their own affairs and troubles that they hardly noticed Kent and when someone did Kent was just an anxious scrawny kid, fitting right in.  
This is not as hard as I thought it would be, I´ll just be the cautious and shy person that I am, that seems to be suitable around here, too. And as he stood there hands in his pockets, hood over his head and leaning against the cool wall he sensed the skinny small redhead that was trying to make eye contact. And when he did, his smile revealed a little tooth gap that gave him a mischievous look.  
He came over to stand beside Kent, also leaning to the wall. Kent noticed that the redhead was hardly seventeen. „I´m Luke." the kid said „and you´re new." he spoke a dialect but Kent couldn´t make out which it was. He liked him right away „I´m Pip. I arrived yesterday." „Who are you gonna talk to?" „A Mrs. Moffat." „Uh she is nice. Won´t blether about how you should stop and what a hazardous impact it has on your body." And for some reason Luke chatted him up quiet a bit. „So do you know where I can make some money around here?" Kent asked. „Collecting or selling?" „Selling." „Come with me. I know a spot."  
Luke had run away from home, when he was fourteen. He had told his family that he was gay and his father had beaten him unconscious. His mother had treated his wounds but she had let through that this was his own fault and that he had deserved that beating for god does not approve of his preferences, as she said. After two weeks of agonizing silence he had run away and never went back. After Manchester and Brighton he was living here now for about one and a half year. All this he had told Kent on their way to `the spot´ and he was talking nonstop. But Kent warmed up to him as he could see that this kid had it rough and still was open and friendly.  
„Don´t let the other guys get to you." Luke said „you will be hard competition and they will let you know. Stay in the back for now and they will get used to you. You´re so pretty anyway you still won´t have trouble finding a John. In fact I think they´ll be all over you." And then he gave him the sweet smile again that already showed lots of affection.  
And the kid was right. First hour was tough. He heard about what a twat and asshole he was. He was standing in the wrong spots and got pushed away and provoked several times, but nothing serious happend. And then he went to the back ground watched the scene in front of him and was left alone.  
Now DI Chandler´s car came into sight. And like a swarm of excited sparrows the boys and young man got up and bounced around the car, that had come to a still. Chandler let the window roll down. There was a clear hierarchy who was allowed to talk to the new client first and Kent stayed in the back as he was clearly somewhere close to the bottom. When Chandler pointed at him and said loud and clearly „No, I want him. Come over here Curly. Get in the car." „But he´s new, he can´t give you what you want. You´ll get all the pleasures you like from me, sweetie." But Kent had played his part as the unexperienced newcomer quite well and stumbled through to the DI´s vehicle. When he got into the car he felt a strong kick against his butt where his old injury from the Krays had left him with a sore spot and a jolt of pain flashed red in his head. But he slammed the door shut behind him and was save.  
After he had driven few blocks, Chandler said „Making friends already Pip." „Matter of fact I do." Kent replied. „I have an admirer. Seen the small redhead?" Chandler nodded „That´s Luke. We met at WPD. He took me along." „Well isn´t that sweet." I was supposed to sound a little ironic but there was a hint of something else swinging in Chandler´s tune. But Kent couldn´t detect what it was. „You don´t look so happy, Sir?" „Well we have another murder. And Buchan has found a hint that this is connected to the Albanian mob, taking over the heroin market in several cities. It seems to be a professional job. Perfectly done no evidence left, no mistakes. The man we are looking for has executed about a hundred and sixty people." „You´re kidding." „No unfortunately I´m not."  
„I think I´ll be going to one of the dealers with Luke when I come back." „ That´s good. We quickly need to find out who could be next. I didn´t get through all the files yet but as far as I´ve gotten he seems to get faster the longer he stays in one place." „No pressure then." Now the Inspector smiled at his constable „No Kent you don´t bother about that. You are the one undercover and you´ll solely concentrate on this. He is a dangerous man who will kill you without hesitation in a blink of an eye. You care about staying as save as you can. Miles will be picking you up tonight, I´ll let him know where you boys hang out." „Yes, sir." „Come on we drive somewhere else and have lunch. I bet you´re hungry." „I am, actually."

* * *

Jason was thirsty. He has never been this thirsty before. His chapped lips stuck together as he tried to open his mouth. „Please give me some water. Please, please." He pressed his face against the mashes of his cage. „Please, please, please." „I don´t have any water myself." the other said. „He´ll be coming back soon." And then the other leaned back against the wall of his cage, the dark curls sticking through the mashes. „Water, please, water, please" Jason mumbled against the wire until a sponge was pressed against his lips and he was reliefed with few sips.


End file.
